What it means, to be different
by KuroNoAki2772
Summary: Aki, a girl with Misanthropy tendencies, has wondered what it meant to be normal all her life. On a whim, she decides to play Second-Life, and is rewarded with a free wish. She never knew that Second Life, would become much more than just a game to her. Please R & R
1. Prologue - What it means to be Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my Oc**

Normal, it's what everyone wants to either be or not be. However what is normal? Is it acting like everyone around you? Is it liking and hating the same things everyone else does? Is it being like everyone else in the world? But that doesn't make sense, because everyone is different, aren't they?

I mean some humans are poor, while some are rich. Some are full of happiness, while some are deciding whether to jump of a cliff. Some are healthy, while some are on their deathbed. If I would have to say, this would be the reason why I hate humans most in this world.

They are too contradicting, they say something is bad, but that just makes them do it even more. They try to save the earth, and criticise those who don't, but they're the reason why it even needed saving. That's why I hate them, but that's also why they're amusing and entertaining.

It's the year 2100ad, and while life has changed, unfortunately humans have not. They are still full of desire, never satisfied, always wanting the newest thing, but of course, I am the same, because I am also human.

Recently a new game has been released, it's called Second Life, and it's the only game with 99.9% reality. Since it sounded interesting, I decided to buy it on a whim, and got a free wish in return, for being the 1st person to buy it. I would have never figured out back then, that this game would be how I would learn to care for humans, and be the place to find my soulmate.

I forgot to introduce myself. I am considered to be slightly sadistic, evil and bloodthirsty. The key word being **slightly**, I have always been intrested in gaming, manga, and anime. I dislike humans the most, making me a Misanthropist. My name is Aki Kuroyuki, I am 19 years old, and this is my story.


	2. 1 - The birth of Shiki

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story aside from the OCs**

* * *

Later that night, after I quickly scanned the manual, I laid in bed with my headset on, and closed my eyes. When I had reopened them, all I could see was darkness, making me wonder if my game was wrecked, but that thought soon disappeared, when I heard a female voice. I then half-closed my eyes, so she couldn't see them.

"Greetings! Welcome to Second Life!" Turning my head in the direction it came from, I found a girl, looking at me, who was sitting on a hover chair, which moved to me. She stared at me, curious of why I had hidden my eyes.

She wore a giant helmet with a giant letter number one in the middle and long black haired flowed out from under it. I could tell instantly that she was a GM or a Game Master as the manual had explained.

"You are the first player for this account, please wait a moment. It seems that you have received a free wish, when you have decided what you wish for, please inform me." She said holding up a finger. "I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan, from now on as soon as you put your game helmet on; you can start playing Second Life!"

Two machine-shape guns appeared on either side of me and started scanning me up and down. Once they were done scanning, they vanished, as quickly as they had appeared.

"Okay, you are now ready to create your character. Before creating the character, I must warn you, you have only one chance to design a character, for once the character creation process is complete, your race, name and looks cannot be changed."

"Yeah I know, I read the manual. It's to make it as realistic as possible, right?" I questioned. The GM then looked surprised, she then said, "You actually read that, you might be one of the few who will. Well, this will make it easier then. Do you know what race you want to be?"

I thought about it for a second, I wanted to be an elf, but I wanted wings with it. I don't know whether I want to be a celestial or and elf. I then said, "Can I see what I look like as an elf and as a celestial?"

She nodded and two flashes of light appeared in front of me. They both were quite good-looking, I mean I'm not boasting or anything, but I've always had good looks. But unfortunately, I didn't have looks suited for one gender. I could have passed for either a girl or boy, but I looked more like a feminine guy.

I looked at them, and they opened their eyes, revealing my heterochromic eyes, one sapphire blue and one emerald green. I heard a gasp from behind me, most likely coming from the GM. Since I had no reason to close my eyes anymore, I opened them fully.

I didn't like showing people my eyes, as it usually went two ways. They either fell in 'love' with my looks, or shunned away from me. This was also why I hate humans; they don't like people if they're too different. And with my heterochromic eyes, I was quite different. I was bullied in elementary school because of this, but I of course, already took revenge against them. I wonder if they're still traumatized, probably not, it was only a few boxes of spiders after all…

I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned to her, she looked kind of dazed, with a blush on her face, and asked, "Hey, Ms. GM. Which one should I take, I want to be an elf, but I also want wings."

She snapped out of her daze, but still had the light blush, and said, "Umm if I could make a suggestion, you still have a wish, if you remember. You can use it, to make a new race, which only you can access. An elf with wings race."

I thought about it, and agreed, it was actually a good thing to use my wish on. The celestial disappeared and the elf remained, the GM then asked on what colour my wings wanted to be. I chose the colour black. A flash appeared, and the elf appeared with black wings. I liked it, but I had to change what my character looked like. I changed my black hair to a light bluish silver, suiting the black wings.

I had finished, when the GM asked me, "do you also want to be 30% more beautiful or ugly?" I thought about it for a second, by her expression she wanted me to be more beautiful, but it would be funny if I said 30% more ugly.

I said, "30% more ugly, please." After I said that, she looked halfway between crestfallen and surprised, because of that, she fell out of her floating chair. I laughed and helped her up,, which she then responded with thanks.

I then said, "I'm just joking, 30% more beautiful please." She looked relieved and nodded. My avatar shone, and when it disappeared, the GM gasped.

I was also surprised; I knew I would look better, but not this good. If I knew that the character wasn't me, I might've fallen in love with her as well. She still looked like both genders, witch I wish I could've changed, but oh well.

I turned and looked at the GM, and I immediately regretted it. She had heart shaped eyes, and was panting; in all she looked like she was going to attack him. I was then scared for my life, I then vowed to find or buy a cloak as soon as I was in the game.

I cautiously went over to her, and poked her with a stick, I found on the floor, she wobbled, but didn't look fazed. I then poked her a multiple amount of times, and she finally snapped out of that creepy mode.

She wiped the drool from her mouth and apologized. I slowly nodded, and asked if I could continue. She nodded and asked what name I wanted mine to become, I thought about it, and decided to choose Shiki, as it had always stuck in my head after I read it once.. She then asked which continent I wanted to begin in. I had already read about them, I wanted to go to the eastern continent, cause it was Asian based. I told her I chose to begin in the eastern continent, and she agreed.

My body then merged with my avatar's and I fell unconscious.


	3. 2 - To awake a sleeping demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my ocs.**

* * *

**Third POV:**

A girl awoke in the middle of a city for newbies, face planted onto the road. She raised her head, rubbing her aching head, and looked around the alleyway. It was really realistic, it was like the real world itself, looking like a version of the world when technology was just beginning.

The beautiful girl, with no specific gender features, stretched and stood up. She walked to the narrow and empty alleyway's entrance, and peeked out of it, looking at the bustling street with curious eyes. The street was not unlike ancient china, with Asian shops lining both sides of the streets, and most players in Chinese clothing.

The girl walked onto the street, unaware of the feasting eyes upon her, from both genders. She was in her own world; blissfully unaware of the danger she soon would be in.

**First POV:**

I must be in heaven, the realistic asian shops and clothing, I MUST be in heaven. This was a dream come true, i've always wanted to see what ancient Asia looked like, and while it looked like ancient China, it was a mixture of asian countries. I spotted a Japanese clothing store and was about to walk to it, when i felt a chill creep up my spine.

Feeling stares at my back, I slowly turned around, turning to see players of both genders looking at me with creepy lustful gazes.

...

Ok, let's pretend I didn't see that and slowly walk away. Unfortunately, those players also slowly walked ... after me. Screwing walking, I instead went into a full on sprint, which the hungry wolv- *ahem*, I mean players, copied.

* * *

Luckily I had bet them and was now in the woods surrounding the city by myself. Unluckily I was alone in the woods, surrounded by hungry rabid wolves.

I really didn't know the difference, between lusting players, or hungry wolves. One of the wolves, presumably the leader, ran up and attacked i avoided it, but suffered a scratch on my left arm, from witch blood was leaking. I was in a bad situation but however, unluckily for the wolves, I was in a VERY bad mood, as running from those fanboys/fangirls had made me tired, and they had made a bad move scratching me.

Something inside me had began trying to escape, something that I had kept in control for years was now once again, about to be released. I tried to keep it from getting out, but the wolves had started to growl at me, and the blood from my wound had started to drip down my fingers, and onto the grassy floor.

My self-control had broke, my bad mood weakening my control, and a black aura had started to leak from me, making the previously courageous wolves, start to whimper. Heh, they were pretty smart for creatures that had been programmed by humans, maybe it was because even though they were programmed, the wolves still had their natural instincts.

* * *

**Third POV:**

The wolves were scared for a simple reason, their instincts were telling them that they had just awoken a demon, the black aura being plain and simple bloodlust, and that she was not to be messed with. But it was too late, as they had already awoken the sleeping demon. And to tell you the truth their instincts would be right, the pained howls that would later be heard, would proof it's theory.

All of their instincts were telling them to run like hell, as far away as they could, but Shiki's aura kept them in place, making them too petrified to move.

Shiki was reminded of the time when she was in third grade. Year four's had taken her manga and ripped it into pieces, laughing all the way as they did. Shiki was furious that time, and as that manga was ripped to pieces, so was her self control. Her bloodlust had leaked out and petrified them, their faces reminding her of what the wolves looked like right now.

She had to control herself that day, as they were real alive humans, of course that didn't mean they were let off easy. She had beaten them half to death, bruising their entire bodies. By the end, they were so scared, they didn't tell anyone on her, they claimed they had accidentally fell down a hill.

She had laughed so much that day, it released all her stress and she had enjoyed every hit she had given them. She thrived in their pain, but she had got hold back that day because they were real, but she didn't have to with the wolves, as they were not.

Shiki took a newbie knife from her pocket, and chopped the nearest wolf's head. She drew back, as the wolves started to move back whimpering, her knife covered in blood. She licked the blood off her knife, her bloodlust leaking from her in giant waves, and dove into the pack of wolves in a second.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if she's too psychotic for your tastes, but too bad, that's just part of her nature. There's gonna be more scenes like this, where she goes a bittttt psychotic, so if you don't like it, then you should stop reading now, I guess. Well, hope you like my story, and please continue reading, and if you can, try to review. I would like it, if you would offer some advice, and if you can, be polite about it.**


	4. 3 - An Octolion! WTF!

**Disclaimer: If i forget to disclaim anything, then i must have forgotten. I do not own anything in here, except for a few Ocs (plus original creatures/animals/monsters).**

* * *

**Later ( like 10 minutes later):**

After 'playing' with the wolves, I had sat down to rest and eat fried wolf.

...

What?! Don't you dare judge me, fried wolf tastes really nice, okay! *ahem* creepy pyscho *ahem*

Well, anyways, I was lying down on a tree, eating fried wolf. I had received from mass- I mean 'playing' with the wolves, some awesome stuff.

I got a few gold coins, a money pouch, some jewelry (which I can sell) and a special black cloak. Cool right? The black cloak was just plain good luck, I needed one, and it appeared, well it was kind of weird but whatever. It was fully black, with magical pockets inside. I know what your thinking, 'magical'? Well apparently, the pockets will never get full, and you just have to think about what you want, before reaching inside it, to get what your looking for.

Out of nowhere, I had started hearing a voice saying, while stuttering, "P-player Sh-shiki, h-has de-defea-ted W-wolf P-pack, and h-has ga-gained fi-five hundred e-exp, a-and ha-has le-leveled up t-to le-level 6. To C-check st-statistics, please s-say sy-system."

I smirked, even the staff watching me got scared, fufufufufu. What I would do to see their scared expressions right now. Whoops, it seems my control hasn't been fully repaired yet, the small aura still leaking out of me, has started to affect me already. I shook my head and remembered what the staff had said.

500 exp, I wonder why the staff were so scared. But I can't believe the wolf pack had so much exp., they were so weak, killed by me so easily. I then remembered all the blood and grinned bloodthirstily. It seems that the pack of wolves were important, maybe because there were 16 wolves in it. Well, oh well, doesn't matter

Hmmm, say System, huh? "System." A screen with words appeared. It had on it:

**Name: Shiki / Gender: Female/Unknown**

Wait ... huh? slash Unknown?

**(will show unknown to public, but when player tells them, will show Female (Due to no gender specific features in face))**

Well, seems like I really don't look like either gender. I grinned, well this just made things more interesting, for me that is.

**Level: 6/ Race: Human / Job: None / Reputation: 20 / Health: 40 / Strength: 14 / Stamina: 10 / Agility: 19 / Intelligence: 10 / Spirit/willpower: 3 / Wisdom: 14 / Charisma: 14 / Luck: Unknown / Abilities: Bloodlust: Allows player to release bloodlust to scare enemies/ Intimidation: Scares enemies into freezing or running away/ Head Chopper: Allows player to quickly chop a head of a enemy easily, is a finishing move / Massacre - Allows player to kill a group of enemies in a few seconds, if player is strong enough/**

Wait when did I get all these attacks? The only time I could have gotten it, is when I got crazy with bloodlust and massacred… OH! Uhhh, it seems that I ignored everything I heard, while 'playing' with the wolves. Well watevs, I got pretty good abilities though.

Well enough time resting; let's 'play' with some more animals. I jumped on higher branches on the tree I was resting on, until I was all the way up.

* * *

Wow. 99.9 percent indeed. It was a great view of the forest and sky, in the far background I could see the city I came from. I noted which direction the city was, and looked around for some animals and saw some ostrich-look-alike birds and jumped down the tree, earning a new ability and some pain. I earned Jump Down – Let's the player jump from high places, after first time, no more pain will be received.

Hmmm, why are there so many abilities for so many damn little things, I have a feeling, it's soon gonna be annoying.

Well whatever, I snapped out of my though process, and started running in the direction, where I thought the ostriches were.

One more thing about me, I have no sense of direction, unless I actually see where what I'm looking for is, but I lose it once I get distracted. So instead of finding not dangerous and normal ostriches, I find myself surrounded by creepy, weird and dangerous half octopuses/ half lions.

….

Don't even ask me how that's possible, because I think I'm gonna be traumatized forever. Stupid creators, who in their right mind, would create this monstrousness beast.

I feel like what Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke felt when they saw Lee and Guy hug, just even worse. Not that Lee and Guy are bad or anything, I mean their pretty awesome, I mean who else can make sunsets without even trying.

Okay enough about Naruto. Wait, what was I even talking about in the first place? Oh yeah, the creepy octoion. Yeah, I know awesome name right? It suits it – ughh I just remembered what it looked like.

Well, moving on, while I was thinking about Naruto *ahem* obsessed otaku *ahem*, I ran out of that place in the opposite direction.

* * *

After a while I bumped into the ostriches i saw before, and sighed in relief. Damn my sense of direction! I CURSE YOU FOREVER!. Now my innocent mind will forever be traumatized.

...

Well maybe not so innocent mind.

Well it seems like I have a bit of pent up frustration, so it's time to release it. With a gleam in my eyes, a smile on my face and a flash of light, most of the ostriches wherever dead.

The remaining ones, were stiff and scared, sweating bullets like crazy. I smirked enjoying this situations, and those expressions, they were just too good. I grinned wolfishly, and dived in attacking all those left.

Ah, Second Life, how I love you. I grinned, now alone, covered in blood from my prey.


	5. 4 - The evil Unicorn! Gasp!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my Ocs.**

* * *

After a few hours I had reached level 25 and logged off. I took of my head set, sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds, forgetting that i shouldn't.

'AHHHH! PLEASE STOP DADDY, MUMMY(BTW she means both of them)! IT HURTS!" A little girl was crying in a corner, with two shadows coming closer and clo-

I opened my eyes, sitting up covered in sweat, panting heavily. I sighed, rubbed my head, and lied down back onto the bed. This is another reason why i fell i love with Second life. I no longer have to drown myself in sleeping pills just get a wink of sleep, i no longer have to be scare about closing my eyes, i no longer have to stay up all night in fear of seeing my past.

I got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, washed my face, and went back to my room. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:00, damn, i still have 2 hours to waste. I got out One Piece, volume 1, and started to read it, because of my insomnia I had gotten quite a collection of books, manga and anime.

2 hours later, I had read to volume 5, and started to get ready for school. I had just graduated high school, and was now at University. After doing my normal morning routine, i got dressed and took one of the masks from my cupboard, and put it in my bag. Let me explain, because of my, ahem, good androgynous looks, i was often chased in high-school, so now I wear different masks to hide them. At 7:30 I was ready after eating a breakfast consisting of French toast, and orange juice.

I got ready, getting my bag and putting on my mask, before walking to the front door, opening it, stepping out. I paused, looking behind me at my now empty apartment, before closing the door shut.

* * *

At Uni, I got the usual odd stares, and walked to my classes, where everyone was new, and kept staring at me. While I wasn't a genius, I was somewhat smart. I was smart enough to be advance up a year, but not any more.

After a couple of hours of lectures, and a introduction of a new professor, Ming Gui Wen, who was quite good-looking, making my female classmates squeal loudly and 'gossip' about him. At lunch, I walked to the roof, and sat down, eating my lunch. I stared at the sky, watching the clouds go by, after a while i heard loud talking. I looked for it's source, and found it coming from the ground, I looked down at them and saw it was a trio. They looked to be my upperclassmen, the middle one was the loudest, she was quite pretty, well a normal pretty. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail with big brown eyes.

They were talking about the new professor, it was quite odd, as the guy and girl with her were talking excitedly about him, while she looked nervous. I was quite amused, watching her get more and more nervous, until her friends noticed. They inquired about it, and she made an excuse and ran away. I chuckled, she was terrible at lying, i moved back to sitting against the fence, as her two friends shared a look and ran after her, shouting her name.

I found out her name was Feng Xiao Lan, as they started shouting out her full name repeatedly, i stored this in my brain, because it might later be useful. The bell went, and i left to go back to class.

* * *

It was now the end of the day, and I was heading to my part-time job, working at a bookshop/cafe. It was quite good pay, and i enjoyed the job, being able to read the books and manga on my lunch-break, and getting a discount. Plus, the boss was friendly and kind, and since I lived by myself, I wanted to pay my funds. I didn't really need the money, but it was nice to have some spare change.

After work, i went home, ate dinner and went to bed, going on Second Life

* * *

I logged on, back to where I went off, in the middle of the forest. I looked at my stats, and decided to go to the city, and get a job. Grinding the same monsters over and over again, gets boring after some time. I headed to the city, finally getting there, after getting lost a few times, I headed to the job area, and looked around.

None of the jobs really struck me, they were too normal, they were too goody-goody, I wanted a evil job, a killing job. It struck me, i then knew what I wanted to be, I asked NPC's for where it was, and they led me too it. It was in a dark cavern, mystery suiting it, I guess the job I wanted is really mysterious. I went up to be NPC in it, and asked them what the requirements were.

"To be this you have to be at least level 20. What you need to get is 25 wolf fangs, 15 ostrich feathers and the hair of an evil unicorn. The evil unicorn should be in the forest nearby, to get it to come, bribe it with this." He handed me a bag full of truffles. "Be careful, it's really dangerous." I nodded taking the truffles, paying the fee for the mission, and left, my coat fluttering with me.

I went to the forest, looked in my inventory, I had 50 wolf fangs and 40 ostrich feathers. Hmmm, seems I don't need to worry about that, maybe i can sell the rest and what else I got later. So all i need is the hair of an evil unicorn, huh? Well time to look, i went into a paddock, and dumped a few truffles there.

I then jumped into a nearby tree, and waited. After a few minutes, i heard a neigh, i looked for the source, and found a unicorn nearby. It didn't seem evil, it seemed innocent and nice, but I could sense something lurking behind the nice cover, it was familiar. I tried to remember it, when it hit me, bloodlust. I grinned, it seems like it's a wolf in sheep's clothing huh? Well this would be interesting, it seems i've found a match.

I calming my senses, waiting for the right moment, 3, 2, 1. BINGO! I jumped off, striking it with my weapon (a simple sword, cause she doesn't have a real one yet). It neighed loudly, I sensed something bad, I quickly jumped away. It seems the wolf, is getting serious, hmm, is it going to take off it's clothing.

Wind came from it, before a flash appeared, turning the white unicorn black. I grinned, it got serious now, huh. It's blue eyes turned red, before it charged at me. I jumped up, not expecting it to attack so soon, my hood fell off due to the sudden movement. I landed wind flowing through my hair, and against my face. Me and the unicorn had a stare-on, before the unicorn charged again, i evaded while striking it. It turned even more ferocious, and charged at me once more.

To my surprise, instead of charging at me, it instead opened it's mouth and a black vortex formed, before shooting at me. SHIT! It was fast! I evaded it narrowly, but it exploded right next to me. Luckily i didn't get that hurt, but i had a nasty burn on my arm. I glared at the unicorn, getting serious, with some of my bloodlust leaking out as well.

I frowned, this was getting bad, I needed to end it soon. I had to use one of my special moves, I decided on Fire's revenge. A fire appeared, gathering around my sword, as i run at it, i attacked it head-on, and an explosion occurred, it evading narrowly, but still getting damaged. The unicorn was now greatly injured,, but was still able to move and attack.

I hadn't expected it to evade, it seems the unicorn is smarter than it looks. I looked at my sword, it was burnt all over, a move like that wasn't suited for a novice sword like this, I noted to myself, to get a new one. It seems like while i was thinking, the unicorn had started to recharge it's black vortex, and aim it at me. Unfortunately I was injured and tired from using my special move, so i couldn't evade quickly enough.

Before it came too close, a blast of darkness hit it, and they both exploded. My eyes widened, before narrowing, this is the chance to finish off the unicorn, it was distracted and surprised. I run at it, unleashing one of my new finishing moves, Mass Destruction.

Bam! As my sword hit the black raging unicorn, it shattered into pieces that floated away.

A voice called out, 'Player Shiki has defeated boss monster, Evil Unicorn. Shiki has received 700 exp. and pet egg.'

What is a pet egg? Oh well, i'll figure it out later. I have more interesting matters to deal with now. I looked over to where the darkness had come from, and there stood a man wrapped with a cloak.

Luckily, his hood wasn't on, so I could see his features, reminding more that my own wasn't on as well. He was quite good-looking, with vibrant red-orange hair and deep black eyes, that would suck you in. He had bandages wrapped around his head, under his hair.

"Who are you?" Before I realised it, I had spoken.

"Me? My name is..."

I gulped, and stared on, my eyes locking on with his. I stared at him, while he stared back. The wind blew fiercely between us, making both our coats flutter along with the wind.

"My name is Yami." At that point, a connection formed between us, I would've never have known that the connection would grow, and make him my soulmate.

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Cliff Hanger! You'll have to wait a couple of days! BTW, I didn't say the name of the job on purpose, but I'm pretty sure that it's obvious. P.s This isn't really supposed to be romance, but more friendship, but I guess you could say that it's a mixture of both.**


	6. 5 - The Ninja and the Tsundere!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs**

* * *

I had gotten to know Yami after that, we were really compatible. After some talking, we decided to form a was apparently a summoner, a job much like being a neucromancer, just summoning alive creatures. He was stoic and quiet, often speaking in monotone.

As I had completed the mission, after plucking a few hairs of the unicorn right before it disappeared, I went back to the dark cavern with Yami. I handed in the items, and he accepted it, he handed me an item pouch and then declared I was now an assassin!

We then went to the pet store, and opened the egg, I paid the price and the egg cracked to become, a turtle!

Yes! I love turtles! Apparently it was a transforming turtle, with 5 transformations to unlock, matching the four seasons, and the four guardians of China, the Shijin. The one he was in right now, being the default normal turtle. It was a super turtle! I named it Midori, because it was Green! (Midori = Green in Jap)

I opened the weapon pouch, to fond a simple katana, it was okay, but it still wasn't strong enough. After discussing about it, me and Yuu decided to train for a bit, and then go to a team guild. A place where people go to form teams.

We leveled up, so that I was level 36, and he was level 35. It took a while, but it was worth it, as I trained Midori to be level 10, unlocking a new transformation.

We sat down a table, scouting for team members. Well we looked quite odd and suspicious. I mean two hooded figures sitting down at a table, looking for people. We looked more like stalkers...

Well I don't think anyone would just join us for no reason. I voiced this thought to Yami, who nodded in agreement. He then said, "Not only that, but if we took off our cloaks, we would be chased by fangirls and fanboys alike."

I shivered, agreeing with him. Curse those fangirls and fanboys, I will forever hate you till the day I die.

I told him, that there was no point staying, so we should leave, and he agreed. We stood up, about to leave, but were stopped by a hyperactive brunette male.

"Hey, hey! I'm Leo, who are you? You guys look strange, wearing cloaks indoors! I wanna see your faces, so please take them off! Auctually nevermind, instead wanna form a team?! You guys seem interesting, so I decided to join you!"

...

WTF?! Where the hell did this guy come from?! And just how much suger did he eat for breakfast?

I was about to refuse, before he dragged both me and Yami out of the guild, and signed us up as a team. Crap! How did he do it so fast? Now we're stuck with him forever! I looked at Yami, seeing him just as flabbergasted as I was.

We were both thinking, 'Just who the f*** is this guy?' Oh well, I decided to take things into stroll. "I'm Shiki, level 36, this is Yami, level 35, and this is my pet, Midori, level 10. I'm an assassin, he's a summoner, and he's a turtle. How about you?" I said politely.

"Me? I'm a ninja! And I'm level 33. Wow! A assassin with a pet turtle, and a summoner huh? This is one wierd team! Hahahaha! Well weird is good!" A ninja? That explains his stealth and speed.

Well this **is** one wierd team. "We still need to find two more members, just so you know." "I know of a friend I want to invite! She's a warrior!" We'll, this team can't really get even more messed up, so what the hell.

"Fine, Pm her." "Ahahaha! I already have, she's on her way. We're meeting at a nearby forest." I nodded, I'm just gonna go with the flow. "Well, lead the way."

* * *

We arrived at the forest, with Leo annoying Yami full on. It wasn't really working though, as he was too stoic/cold to get annoyed, well to show it anyway. The scene was amusing though, well to me anyway.

It was like a puppy pestering his owner, begging for a walk.

While Yami didn't show it, I knew he was **really** annoyed. Seeing this, my sadistic side got a bit of pleasure. After a while, I decided to stop Leo, as if he continued, someone would have died.

"So Leo, what's your friend like." "Oh, her names Hana in game. She's really cute when she's angryM She's really amusing too, she always gets jealous when I talk to other girls. After that, she gets angry and storms off. She's ultra gullible as well, and honest too. That's why she's a warrior!"

I'm surprised, it seems the puppy is more evil than he looks. But, this girl, seems like she has quite a crush on him, and it doesn't seem unrequited either.

Well this game is turning to be more amusing than I thought. I inwardly grinned, thinking of all the chaos this team would cause. We soon arrived at the spot, and we were now waiting for her.

I took this time to examine Leo. He was a brunette, with sky blue eyes. He was quite charming, in a playful way and was cute, like a puppy is. So an evil charming puppy, huh, how fun.

Sooner or later, a rustle was heard, and a woman came out. She was wearing an armoured dress, with shoulder blades. She had long caramel-brown wavy hair, and a nasty glare on her face. She was pretty, in a mature way, with a developed chest, and a nice figure.

The glare was directed at Leo, and even had an evil aura. She walked up to us, and slapped Leo on the face. The force was great, his head was slammed to the side.

He smiled, acting like nothing had happened, greeting her, "Hey, Hana!" "Don't hey Hana, me! I can't believe you ditched me, and for some girls as well." She said, her face blazing red.

He hugged her, making her blush, "Gomen, gomen (sorry, sorry). But I wasn't chasing girls. Why would I chase girls, when I have you? I was chasing these guys."

Her blush went bigger. A tsundere huh? Their acting like we're not every here. How amusing, they only acknowledged us at the end.

She turned to face us, her face turning suspicious. "Who are you guys? Show me your face." I turned to look at Yami, asking a silent question. 'Should we show them our faces? We might as well, we are gonna form a team.

He nodded, and we took off our hoods at the same time. I looked at Leo's and Hana's faces, seeing surprise, and was that admiration on Hana's face.

"Wow. Your so pretty, no, so beautiful, and your so handsome!" She squealed, directing the comments at me and Yami, respectively.

I sweat-dropped, she's just as weird as Leo, a cross between a tsundere and a fangirl.

She then said, "As you probably know by now, I'm Hana, this guy's 'friend'. I'm a warrior, and I'm level 33." I then introduced myself and Midori, leaving Yami to introduce himself.

"So we've made a team, we just need one more player. We're still unnamed, just so you know." I spoke, just wanting this to be over.

"Do yo-" A blast interrupted me, making us all turn to the source. It was nearby, with a layer of smoke making our view unclear.

As it cleared, we saw a short feminine figure standing in a midst of bodies. They all vanished, going to reborn, leaving only the figure.

As the smoke disappeared, we saw the figure. It was a girl, a cute girl dressed in goth-loli clothing. She had long wavy black hair, with a bun on top, and red eyes. She was Carrying a stuffed teddy bear, and had a cold stare.

She looked at us, looking uninterested. The moment I saw her, I wanted her to join.

I stepped closer, and spoke, "You are?"

She spoke in a cold monotone manner, "Me? My name is Hotaru. I'm level 34, and my occupation, ... I'm a witch."

* * *

**A/N: Your probably wondering why they are all good-looking. Well since odd-squad supposedly has good-looking players. I based it on them. Their not stunningly beautiful, but are above average. Plus they have to be different. So they stand out.**


	7. 6 - The Birth of Team Chaos!

**A/N: I don't own anything, except my Ocs.**

* * *

"Me? My name is Hotaru. I'm level 34, and my occupation, ... I'm a witch."

A witch? Similar to a priest, meant for healing, but in the same way, is quite different. While a priest would be light, a witch would be darkness, not in an evil way. Focuses on potion, able to make healing potions, and also poison.

Able to curse enemies, and make hallucinations. Downside; not good in close-combat/melee-combat, more suited for long-distance. Plus, depending on enemy, attacks/curses can miss.

She was what we needed, as except for Yami, our team contained all close-combat players. I walked up to her, making her go into a defensive pose.

I put my hands up in a defensive way, and spoke, "I'm not here to fight. I'm Shiki, level 36, and this is my turtle, Midori, level 10. I'm an assassin, and I'm forming a team. Do you want to join us?"

She thought about it for a second, before slowly nodding. "What kind of turtle is your pet?" She asked, looking innocently, while tilting her head. Since she was covered in blood, due to the massacre before, it kinda destroyed the purpose.

I chuckled, laughing at the demented sight. A girl, around the age of 13, was covered in blood, looking innocent.

I turned to the rest of my team, and said, "I forgot to say, but Midori's special. He's a transforming Turtle. You'll find out more about him later." They were surprised and curious, but nodded.

As Yami already knew, he and Hotaru both looked stoic. They kind of matched, as while they looked different, they were both stoic, and spoke in monotone. As I thought that, Hotaru walked to his side.

It was kind of amusing, but I then said, "Well let's go sign up you guys, and name our team."

They nodded, as Leo said, "Do you have an Idea, Shiki? On what we're going to name our team?" I nodded saying, "How about, Chaos? As our team is really weird, and I have a feeling it really will bring chaos where ever it goes."

They all nodded, liking the name, being interested in the reason. We then walked to sight ourselves up, as everyone else introduced themselves to Hotaru. I then put up my hood, telling Yami to do the same.

I do not want to get chased, by F-A-N-G-I-R-L-S! I already am horrified enough.

* * *

We were officially a team, and we were now were walking through the streets of a town. As I walked, I spotted a poster, it read:

**Team competition!**

**Teams with four players and up! Winners receives rare weapons for each member of team! Team vs team, in fights! Competition in each continent, with Central one, already finished!**

**Winner of Central was Prince, the Blood Elf! Do you want to be famous like him?! Then participate in said competition!**

**Sign up at ... Meet you there!**

Hmmm, I've heard of this competition. As my classmates were talking about it, as well as one of the professors. Apparently this Prince was an 'ultra super bishounen', quoted from my female classmates.

Hmm, the Blood Elf, huh? Seems interesting, I wanna participate! Plus I can kill players all I want, and get some stress release. I stopped, my team noticing, and pointed to the poster.

They all looked curious, and read it. They became interested as well, as I said, "I wanna join." I grinned, releasing my bloodthirst.

Hana inched away sweat-dropping, while Leo grinned, looking interested in both my bloodthirst and the poster. Yami looked disinterested, while Hotaru looked curious.

"So, what do you think?" Hana, nodded relunctantly, saying, "Yeah, I want the prize." Leo grinned, saying, "Yeah! Seems interesting, plus I can try out some new skills." I could sense a ulterior motive, but I didn't really care.

Hotaru, nodded still curious, while Yami said in monotone, "Whatever you want, Shiki, you shall have."

Hmmm, I wonder why he's so obedient towards me. I know there's a connection, but we're practically strangers. Oh well, more fun for me!

"So, we're entering?" Nods from everyone. "Well lets go sign up then," I said unenthusiastically, starting to walk.

We signed up, as team Chaos. They told us to come back in two days, as that was when it started, we nodded in reply.

For the rest of the day we trained. Killing wolves, werewolves, demons, celestial demons, flesh-eating monsters and ect. We also took on both separate missions/quests and quests missions/quests. It was soon time to log off, as I had to go uni.

I was tired, not wanting to close my eyes, I took a shower. As I took my morning shower, I looked at a scar on my arm and got myself extremely angry. The cause of the scar was one of the people I hated the most...

I glared at the wall once more, turning off the water, and stepping out. I got dressed, getting ready for school.

Soon, I was ready to leave, deciding to skip breakfast, still angry. I went out the door, walking to my uni, which was nearby.

* * *

At the end of my classes, I noticed more students were now intrested in Prince. I couldn't care less though, but it was interesting to see that my classmate, Feng Xiao Lan got more nervous the more Prince got famous.

I took my bag, intending to go home, not having work todays, when I bumped into someone. He had raven black hair, and sky blue eyes, making him look like a bishounen.

I recognised him from somewhere, the eyes being similar, but not the same colour.

...

Ahhhhh! I know now! "Yami?!" He was surprised, but nodded, saying, "Shiki?" I nodded back, before standing up, offering a hand. I was surprised he could tell it was me, I **was **wearing a mask.

He grabbed it, and I hoisted him back up. "Well this is a surprise, who knew we went to the same uni." He nodded in agreement, not one for talking.

I laughed, before saying, "Do you want to go talk somewhere else? Like a cafe? It's kind of weird talking in the middle of a busy hallway. He nodded, and I took his hand, leading him to a nearby cafe I liked.

As we reached it, I ordered a table in a corner, and led him too it. "Order whatever you want, I'm paying." He relunctantly nodded, pressured by the stare I was giving him

A waitress came by, staring at Yami while blushing, and glaring at me enviously (and weirdly). I smiled, my mask hiding it. "So, what's your real name, unless you just go by Yami. That's cool though, mine is Aki Kuroyuki."

He was silent for a while, before replying, "Yuu Ryuugami." Hmmm, his in-game name and real life name practically means the same thing.

"Yuu and Yami, darkness, huh? Why, did you choose it?" "I can ask the same thing, miss season?" That was surprising, he actually knows how to joke...well even though it's a crappy pun.

"No reason, I just like it." "Well I can say the same thing." "Touché, well let's just leave it at that." He nodded in reply, content.

Our food arrived, with the waitress fluttering her eyelashes at him. He just gave her a blank stare, thanking her for the food. I stifled my laughter, at her disappointment, making her glare.

I drank my green tea while eating my sundae, while Yuu only had a black coffee. We talked for ages, getting more closer to each other.

It seems he was two years older than me, being a year ahead of me in uni. He was 21 and worked part time at a florist. I laughed, when I first heard this, but it suited him. While he looked cold and indifferent, he was quite caring and nice.

I found out he wanted to be a doctor, and he found out I wanted to lawyer. Soon it went dark, and it was time to go home.

As we stood up and went to the cashier, I pulled out my wallet. A hand stopped me from paying, more like Yuu stopped me from paying. "It's alright, I said I would treat you." I said, surprised.

He shook his head, and paid himself. I smiled, seems like it would hurt his pride, if I payed. We then said goodbye, and went home. I got ready for bed, after eating dinner.

I put on my headset and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

I met with my team, online, and we trained. By the end of the training session, we had all levelled up heaps, making me satisfied. I was now level 57, Yami was level 55, Midori was level 45, pets levelling faster than players. He was now able to talk! He kept calling me Master though, if though I want it to call me Shiki.

Leo was level 53, Hana was level 52, and Hotaru was level 54. We were now ready for the tournament!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there's not much fighting. But dont worry there will be lots in the next chapter! They kind of leveled up too fast, but I need them too,so it will go with the story line. From now on, their levels won't be mentioned, because it will be hard to estimate their levels. Sorry if its not to your liking! Im still a beginner at writing.**


	8. 7 - The Legend of Team Chaos!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs**

* * *

Before we went to the tournament, I decided we needed a new wardrobe. As, come on, we were still, well I was still in the clothes I started in, just with a black cloak. So voicing that to my companions, resulted in all of us being in a clothing shop. Yes, it was all due to Hana and Leo. They really wanted a wardrobe change, so somehow they dragged all of us here in less than a minute. Don't ask me how that's possible.

So, we split up to look for some clothes, and 1/2 an hour later we were done.

I had decided on a surprise formal look. I decided to buy a black japanese kimono, with a crimson obi and linings. It had a simple red snowflake design, and was simple but elegant. I decided to buy this because it would give the element of surprise. And while it was quite a feminine design, you still couldn't tell what my gender was. Luckily it was easy to move in, and quite comfortable. I kept my special black cloak, because of it's usefulness.

Yami had decided on a robe for mages. Yes a robe, or what people call dresses. What! It was made for mages! It actually fitted his name, as it was quite eerie and dark, but at the same time cool. So it was just a plain black robe, with magical qualities. He also got a cloak, that hanged around his shoulders, but didn't cover his whole body, it came with a hood.

Leo decided on traditional ninja clothing, which was my second choice as well. It was red, and suited his brown hair. It was like all other ninja clothing, but he took of the hood, and wore a black scarf.

Hana wore an armoured dress. It was made out of metal, and suited her job. it was shoulders, and started above her chest. (Leave it to your imagination. Kind of like Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) Heaven's Wheel Armor.) She also had a red cape hanged around her shoulders.

Hotaru was dressed like any child witch. With a black loli-gothic dress, lined with white. She then had a black cloak around her shouders, with the traditional black witch's hat, which raised her mana points. Her black dress was lined with white crosses at the bottom, which was ironic, cause she was a witch.

Now that we were done, I went to pay for all of it, laughing as my team refused. "Hahahaha! Think it as a gift from me, to our start as a new team. As well as this competition. Don't reject it, or refuse it, because I'm boss." They went silent, and quietly accepted my gift. I WIN AS ALWAYS!

Now that our outfits were done, we were able to go to the competition.

* * *

We lined up at the entrance, and picked a number, well I picked the number. Our number was 2772, which was ironic, because it was my lucky number, well a combination of it.

So, we were now waiting for our number to be called, sooner of later, it was time. Our name was called, so as we got nearer to the arena, we heard the Mc call out. "The next round is between Team 890, Wonder Girls, vs Team 2772, Chaos!" There was a huge roar of cheering, "Wonder Girls! Wonder Girls! Screw Team Chaos! Beat them, Wonder Girls!"

Pfttt! Wonder Girls?! Who came up with that? It sounds like an all-girl band! As we walked into the arena, I saw the opposing team. Like their name applied, their team was an all-girls team. Consisting of five girls, one warrior, two mages, one bard, and a priest. Their male fans cheered for them, booing us. Well that was until we walked in, the crowds' mouths dropped, at the appearance of my team.

When I said they were quite good-looking, I meant it. Luckily they couldn't see my appearance, or else we would've been screwed. Leo and Yami (who for once, decided to take off his hood) attracted all the female audience, while Hana attracted quite a bit of the male audience. Hotaru, well she attracted the parent types of the audience, especially the motherly type, as well as the rare pedophile.

...

They should run for their life, cause it'll be hell before I let any of them touch her! I glared at the pedophiles, giving them a threat. The silence, soon ended, with the crowd roaring for our team, heh how petty.

Some of the opposing female team blushed at the looks of Yami and Leo, but otherwise still wanted to beat us. "Team Chaos? What a lame name. Which one of you made it up, losers?" The leading female said, acting bored. With that, she won some of the audience back, with her 'arrogant' personality.

Hana couldn't take the arrogance, and went in front, saying, "How about you? Team Wonder Girls?! You sound like a band made for children. What bitch came up with that name?" The opposing female team glared at her, calling her 'whore' and 'slutty dumbass'.

This made Hana more angry, and Leo a bit angry, making him ask me, "Shiki, can I battle this team? You know how only one of us would battle the other team, because we wanted to hide our strength? Well lets continue with that plan, and I'll start this tournament off."

I thought about it, and agreed, as it would profit our team. He walked up, smiling a fake charming smile, "Hey ladies, wanna play? You called my friend some bad words, so I'm gonna have to punish you *heart*." They all blushed as he walked up to them.

They all drooled at the sight of his looks. The leader especially, as he was walking up to her specifically. The dazed look of wonder on her face, soon turned into one of pain. He had stabbed her, straight through the stomach, all the way through. He slid his weapon, one of his sai, out, with the ever present smile still on his face. A gush of blood rushed out of the wound, spraying his face.

"Well, well, looks like the little kitten is in pain, doesn't it?" All he got in reply, was a whimper of pain, and a curse. She wobbled foward, falling down, with a glare of hatred on her face. The rest of the team members were frozen in surprise and fear. They watched as their leader was stabbed again, and again, with more blood spraying out each time. She soon vanished into a pillar of light, gone to be revived.

They watched, scared and useless, as he turned to them. He advanced, watching them, like a lion watching and advancing on his prey. The team watched frozen, unable to do much but whimper in fear. He took out multiple kunai, as he whispered smiling, "Illusion of a Thousand Weapons." He threw them, each of the moving so fast, it created a illusion, that instead of just a few, there were a thousand.

Even if the girls could move, they wouldn't have been able to escape. As they could not tell which ones were real, or which ones were an illusion. As the weapons striked them, Leo spoke, "I'm a feminist you know, but girls like you make me want to rethink my ideals." Just as he finished speaking, the rest of the opposite team disappeared in a flash of light.

The crowd was awed and scared into silence, they watched frozen, as the smiling ninja walked back to his team, still covered in blood. As he advanced, he walked up to Hana, trying to hug her. "Eeew, get away from me! Your still covered in blood, moron." The female brunette scolded, slightly pleased, and complimented, that he did that for her.

"But Hana, I can't really do anything about the blood, can I?" He whined, complaining. The leader of the team, then smiled saying, "Well let's go, we can find a bathroom or a tap for Leo. There's no point staying." She turned, walking through the way they had came in.

The shocked and afraid Mc, snapped out of his daze, and announced, "W-with T-eam W-w-wonder G-girls A-anihilated, T-team C-chaos W-WINS!" The crowd also snapped out of their daze, and cheered for them.

As Shiki heard the Mc and the crowd, she smirked, thinking, 'Of course we won, the opposing team was doomed from the start. Because, no one messes with Team Chaos without dying.'

The crowd still cheering, watched as the, soon-to-be infamous team vanished into the shadows. Within days later, team Chaos would be known throughout the continents. Led by their infamous bloody, charming and androgynous assassin, Shiki, followed by her protective bodyguard summoner, Yami. Along with the dangerous bipolar ninja, Leo, the beautiful tsundere warrior, Hana, and the adorable goth-loli witch, Hotaru.

The legend of Team Chaos, began to spread that day, awing all those who heard it

* * *

**A/N: I may have talked about the clothes too much. I just figured, I had to get it over with sooner or later. Thanks to those who reviewed! It really makes me happy when people review. And when people follow and favourite my ****story!**


	9. 8 - When a Turtle Becomes a Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs**

* * *

After an hour resting, we were now ready for round 2. We walked to the stadium, bored and tired. Well I walked to the stadium, bored and tired. I just wanted this to finish already.

We neared the stadium, and entered it, hearing the voice of the Mc, "The next round is between Team 4543, Team Snake, vs Team 2-2772, C-chaos!" It seems the Mc we had for the first round, is here for our second round, scared as hell. The expression on his face was priceless, I could see it all day. He along with the crowd, were scared shitless.

AHAHAHA! Well team snake seemed really arrogant though. Unlike everyone else, they were not scared of us, and instead were leering at us. I smiled in return, as the rest of my team just had expressionless faces, except Leo who smiled as well.

The team's leader stepped forward, sneered at us, "So, Team Chaos, huh? I heard you guys were strong. You may be strong, but we're stronger. Especially with our pet in this fight. Our pet snake."

I just continued smiling, my smile visible from underneath my cloak. Hana stepped forward, and sneered back at them, "Well nahhh, you guys have a beaver as a pet, and that's why your team name is Snake." She said sacarstically, making them go red with embarrassment and anger.

"Well looks like the little bitch can bark, but can it bite?" The leader said sneering once again. She and Leo tried to step forward, about to bark right back, but I stopped them. "Well, well, looks like the snake has some venom. But the question is, is it strong enough to beat us?" I mocked smiling stepping forward, surprising everyone there.

They glared at me, while I continued, "It seems like your pretty proud of your pet there, so am I. Would you like to show off that snake your so confident of? Wanna make this fight, a pet vs pet one?"

They continued glaring at me, but the leader smirked, saying, "Sure, I'll make you eat your words, and regret ever stepping in front of us. Lets make it more interesting, winner has to grovel on their knees and beg for forgiveness?" I nodded, smirking back. The crowd were on their seats in silence, wanting to see the fight about to happen.

I took out Midori, who was an average sized turtle, making the other team laugh boisterously. "That's your pet?! I expected something more, since you said you were so proud of it. Time for you to see a real pet, COME OUT, NAGINI!" The leader called out loudly, and proudly.

I kind of expected, well more like hoped, to see him say 'I CHOOSE YOU, NAGINI!' instead of, 'COME OUT, NAGINI!'. But I guess you couldn't have what you wanted all the time, even though he made me thoroughly disappointed. I could tell I wasn't the only one, some of the crowd, my team and even the other team, were expecting him to say 'I CHOOSE YOU!' I hope your happy, unnamed leader, I hope your happy. You disappointed a lot pf people, and most importantly, you disappointed me. I thought you were better than this, I thought you were better than this. Even though I've only known you for a few minutes, and most of the time was spent teasing you... Oh well, back to the story.

I pouted, and watched as a huge, long and green snake appeared out of nowhere, hissing and slithering around it's owner. As the name of the snake registered in my mind, I muffled my laughter."Pffft, Nagini?! Seriously? I bet she's a female, isn't she? How original." I replied sarcastically.

My comment made the leader shake with anger, as he spoke back, "So what if she is, huh?! You have a problem with that?! She's our proud and joy, and if you have a problem with that, than you have to deal with us! Nagini is a magnificent and awesome creature, with her beautiful green scales, and venomous fangs. She's a million times better than that petty turtle of yours, hmph. Besides, if you can laugh about Nagini, than what's the name of that pathetic turtle of yours, huh?"

I was slightly angry about the insult towards Midori, but held in it, replying, "Midori. He's name is Midori." He looked suprised, saying cautiously, "Midori means green right? In Japanese?" I nodded, and bluntly said, "Yep."

He shook in anger, replying, "ISN'T THAT EVEN MORE UNORIGINAL THAN MINE?" I replied, "It is, isn't it?" He bristled in anger, "THAN DON'T TEASE MINE FOR BEING UNORIGINAL, WHEN YOURS IS WAY MORE UNORIGINAL!" "I never did tease it did I? All I did was laugh, ask her gender and sarcastically say it was original, how is that teasing?"

Everyone there face-palmed, or mentally face-palmed, except Leo and Hotaru. They all mentally sighed, while thinking, 'No matter how you look at it, that's teasing. It may be indirect teasing, but it's still teasing.'

Everyone watched as the unnamed leader got redder and redder, before exploding, with his flesh flying every-I mean before attacking. Since it was a pet battle, he ordered Nagini to go after us, while saying angrily, "Nagini, attack them! Turtles have, and will always be the prey of snakes. And in a moment you will see why."

I chuckled, taking out Midori and threw him at her (Nagini). While he was flying, I watched him, before saying, "Midori, turn into Natsu."

The only indication he followed my orders, was the bright flash around him. The light was so bright, that everyone there had to momentarily close their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, veryone there, except team Chaos, dropped their mouths in surprise. As the small green turtle was no longer there, being replaced by a big beautiful fire bird. In other words, a phoenix, a captivating and beautiful phoenix.

It was the size of a medium-sized car, but was still small in phoenix terms. As the phoenix was only a baby one, ageing with levels. Team Snake watched in awed silence, their awe slowly turning into fear by the second.

**Third POV:**

Inwardly Aki grinned, enjoying the looks on their faces. Hana wanted to face-palm, as Team Chaos could feel the amusement coming off Aki in waves. She instead sighed in exasperation.

The rest of the team watched on in either amusement, curiosity, boredom, or a mixture of them. The crowd watched in awed pity, somehow knowing what would happen next.

After enjoying the looks of fear, she clicked her fingers. The sound echoed around the stadium, as the phoenix took a breathe, his chest puffing. Quietly, Aki whispered, "Hell's Judgement." As she whispered that, he opened his mouth, a huge dark fire erupting out.

It burned both the snake, and his team. They screamed in agony, as Aki spoke one last sentence, "Turtles may be the prey of snakes, but snakes are the prey of birds. There will always be the prey, and the predator. All living things being both, as everyone will have a prey, and have predator. Nice lesson, isn't it?"

The only reply she got, was one last scream, before they all went off to re-spawn. Silence echoed around the stadium, before being broken by the one they were all watching.

"Well, that was a nice fight, wasn't it? They were such a nice team, the leader was so amusing, don't you agree?" She asked, to no one in particular. The crowd didn't know if he/she (remember her gender in unknown) was serious or not, so instead stayed quiet, sweat-dropping.

"Ah! Your no fun! Let's leave guys!" She then spun around, twisting to the entrance/exit, walking out of the silent stadium. Her team followed, hearing the faint voice of the Mc announcing the results.

The crowd was still silent, still mesmerised by the team that just left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading in so long. I auctually would have posted this at the start of the week, but I didn't have the inspiration to finish it. My bad.**


	10. 9 - CAT FIGHT BETWEEN GUYS! YAY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

After the last two horrific rounds, many people were scared shitless by them. The rest of the teams in the tournament, either, one, were scared shitless like everyone else. Two, were excited, and wanted to face them. Or three, just really didn't care

It was now time for round three. Once again they entered the stadium not knowing the name of the other team. As they neared, the could hear the roaring crowd, and the loud voice of the MC.

**Aki's POV:**

As we neared the entrance, I could now clearly hear the Mc. "It's round three! Team 2-2772, T-team C-chaos, against T-team F-fangirls and F-fanboys." Shit! Fangirls are the bane of my team!

One thing my team learned was, one, never ever acknowledge them. If you even show an ounce of pity to them, and hesitate, you will die. Well more like get raped, if your alone that is. And showing any form of kindness to them, will make them become more obsessed.

No matter what gender you are, if your good looking your screwed. But I've noticed that fan boys are less dangerous and violet.

That's why the only thing to do is, ignore them and r.u.n l.i.k.e h.e.l.l. Or just slaughter them. That's the only way to survive. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will make them give up. Their like cockroaches, just never dying, and always in colonies. Even I wasn't evil enough to stick fan girls on people.

However, it's lucky I wear a cloak and don't suffer. Because man, they are some crazy bitches. My team had emotionless expressions, but I knew they were shaking inside. I'm surprised they aren't traumatized by now, because they have been through some creepy events. But then again, they're weird, so maybe it's not a surprise.

As I peeped at my opponents, I recognized a few. There were 5 girls, and a feminine guy, a real ugly feminine guy. ...Hey is that...?! That girl, I remember her! She's the one that was peeping on us when we were training! And then came out drooling with blood leaking out of her nose! We spent half an hour running away from her, with her chasing us with a tube, trying to get our sweat! I only remember her, because she was bi! She chased my whole group like a predator. She was real creepy, she looked possessed!

And that other girl, I remember when Leo got separated from our group, we found him being carried by her! He was tied up, with a gag and blindfold! That was the only time I saw him scared! It makes me wonder what she did, or said to him.

The other two girls look familiar, but I remembered the guy the most. ...I'm pretty sure he's the leader! If I remember correctly, he was homosexual. The reason I remember him, was because he was the only guy mean to the rest of the group. He was kind to the guys, but hostile to everyone else, including me. He's the most violent, and determined fan boy I've seen. I mean there were other homosexuals, but he was the one that stuck out the most. He's seriously c.r.e.e.p.y. My whole group is terrified of him, even Yami is terrified of him.

Hotaru was creeped out, but she wasn't scared of him. I don't think I've ever seen her scared of anything. I gulped, and really just wanted to give up the tournament. The prize wasn't worth it. But our team's reputation would be tarnished if we give up. And the amusing fights will end, I don't want them to end.

Plus I wouldn't be a target, cause this cloak hides everything. I manned up, and walked out. Sorry team, but your on your own. I'm pretty sure my team heard my thoughts, because they started to glare at me. Well Hana just glared at me, everyone else just gave me a deadly blank stare.

They all slowly came out, as the crowd roared for us. I observed the other team, they leered at us with hearts in their eyes. I feel like they were raping us with their eyes...even I was included, and it made me feel exposed! They probably think that I'm like the rest of my team!... I really just want to back-trail, go home, turn on the shower, put myself in a fetal position, and rock back and forth for the rest of my life right now...Well at least luckily Hotaru wasn't in danger, she was still young after all.

I stuffed up all my courage, just wanting to get this over and done with. Unluckily, the leader came up, it was the guy, which means I was correct. We were frozen to the spot, as we watched him slither up to Yami. I saw Yami step back, one step at time.

The fanboy spoke, "Oh, your so shy Yami-chan! I just want to eat. you. up. *heart*" He then winked at him. I watched in disgust, I'm pretty sure he added a heart to the end of his sentance. I don't even want to know how he knew his name. Oh wait, I think the tournament tells everyone's names.

I'm a free-minded person, cause I don't care about anything, but this just creeped me out. It would've creeped me out even if he was a girl! Shudder, him as a girl? That was hell on earth.

I watched as Yami twitched, and shuddered. Ha! That stoic Yami finally reacted to something! Never mind, how much it creeps me out, it's still amusing!

After a while of watching them play cat and mouse, I felt sorry for him. I took out my sword and rushed at him. I used one of my simple, but affective attacks, and aimed it at him. "Fast Stab."

To mine and everyone's surprise he evaded, successfully. He tuttered, "Just because your jealous, dosen't mean you need to get jealous. Who are you anyway, what gender are you? If your a male, than I'll consider letting you join my ha-rem" He said each syllable with high tone. His demeanor then went dark, as he continued, "But if your a girl, prepare to be punished. Because I won't forgive you for keeping such hotties to yourself, especially if your so ugly, you need to hide behind a cloak. You should be ashamed of yourself. They only keep you for your pet."

I scoffed, how could he talk. He sure wasn't attractive, especially cause he looks like a drag-queen on crack. I'm definitely not saying anything to him. To my surprise, I didn't need to, Yami did. "Say sorry to Aki." The fanboy looked surprised, as he spoke, "But honey sh-" "Now. And don't call me honey, cause I'm not anything to you. I don't even know you. Your disgusting, acting like that to someone you don't know. Your a excuse for a human being."

Ow, that was harsh. Now that must've hurt. I, along with everyone else, watched in anticipation at what he would say. The fanboy looked affronted "Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Yami just gave him a blank stare, and said, "Your disgusting and a excuse for a human being."

I smirked, as I thought what everyone else in the stadium thought, 'Oh no he didn't. It's time for a cat fight!' Well I thought the last bit. The unnamed fanboy looked even more affronted, but then went red with anger. He then started shouting, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! NOW YOUR GONNA PAY." The other team got ready for battle, looking both amused and angry at what he had said.

We also got ready for battle, most of us amused at the cat fight. The other team nodded at each other, forming a sign with their hands. They then all run at us, as we all got into defensive positions. But we didn't have time to do anything as a huge magic circle appeared from underneath Yami.

He nodded at Hotaru, making her quickly chant a magic spell. As she did this, he started to summon a creature, chanting a spell. I watched as Hotaru's spell hit the other team, instantly freezing them. They gasped in shock, as they struggled. I smirked, knowing what was about to happen.

When we were training, Hotaru and Yami got closer, making them suited to being partners. Truthfully we all could go solo, but pairs were more effective. Hotaru and Yami, Hana and Leo, and Me and Midori! Yeah my partner is my pet turtle, got a problem with that? Me and Midori are awesome pair! We're undefeatable!

Hotaru released the spell, making them become confused. They probably expected us to attack them while they were frozen, hah! We don't like unfairness, so we allow the other team a chance.

Pft, but in this way, we are more cruel. Since, they were frozen for a reason after all. Watching them attack us, but be defeated just as they reach us. It is a sadistic battle play, but I didn't care. As expected after getting over the shock, they ran at us, their expressions staying surprised. We didn't move, we just watched as they came closer and closer, but by this time Yami's summoning was done. He was indeed cruel, as with his level, the summoning could've been quicker.

But as their hope increases the closer they come, he crushes it in a single attack. Just as they were a foot away, a ear piercing scream was heard.

All eyes shifted to it, the other team stopping to take a look. It came from one of the unknown fangirls. Her arm was torn off, making many people wince. Her face was one of terror and extreme pain, making me smirk. Heh, they may call me evil, but Yami is more cruel. All eyes looked for the missing arm, before finding it in the arms of a lioness.

But this wasn't any normal lion, as there was no such thing as a normal animal in Second life. No it was a lion made out of fire, one of the stongest summonings, the Fire Lion. Or otherwise known as the sun god, Apollo.

But it came with weaknesses as well, one taking quite a long time to summon, two, weak against water, three, was extremely violent. Meaning, it wasn't loyal, no not at all, it would probably attack it's owner as well. It also wasn't very obedient.

The other team screamed in fear. Yami, taking pity, ordered the lion to kill the armless fangirl. Apollo looked the other way, making Yami twitch and me laugh. The other team looked hopeful, thinking they had a chance. However it was soon crushed again, "Now." With one word and a very scorching glare, Apollo started to sweat, before following his orders. In one quick motion, he had finished off the armless fangirl. The opposite team gaped in horror, surprised that it followed the orders.

I chuckled, seemingly out of nowhere outwardly, creeping everyone in the stadium out. Heh, they should've known. All animals bow down to the stronger force, no matter who they are. They may call me evil, but Yami's the king at being ruthless.

The other team gasped in fright and horror, as the beautiful, but terrifying animal turned his gaze on them. In a flash, and a growl, the beautiful creature tore into them, turning them into shreds. It was a rather bloody sight, making most of the crowd throw up, or at least want to throw up.

From my position, I observed my team's feelings towards the gory sight. Hana looked nauseous, as while seen it many times, still not used to it. The rest of the team didn't care, looking bored, just wanting to have a go at fighting. Yami of course had his usual blank stoic stare, also feeling bored. My team may be ruthless, but they're not blood-thirsty, well they aren't, but I sure am.

I'm not exactly proud of it, but a part of me felt pleasure at the gory sight. It's not exactly my fault I have a slightly sadistic and bloodthirsty side, seriously it isn't.

Soon, the stadium was covered in either, one, blood, which soon vanished, or two, vomit. I sighed, disgusted at the smell of the substances, as the grossed out, but not vomiting, pale Mc started to announce the results. "Urgh, T-team C-chaos w-wins. Blegh." Okay, now, there are fewer people who aren't vomiting. ... Actually scratch that, there is no one who isn't vomiting, in the audience anyway.

Well as I watched the grossed audience, I decided to scold Yami, the stench was indeed disgusting. "I don't really care and all, but next time, tone down the gory scenes. The stench of vomit is very disgusting." Hana nodded in agreement, as he shrugged, but then nodded.

We then walked out nonchalantly, as if we didn't even cause the chaos that happened in the stadium. Well we are Team Chaos after all. And we do what chaos does best, mess up the place. The irony, is that in this situation, that meaning is pretty literal. Heh, what a corny slogan.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I've updated! Sorry but I've been in holiday mode, so I'm pretty lazy right now. And I'm pretty much focusing on my other story, cause I had a lot of epiphany moments. XD Anyway, I've been thinking, should I put Aki's past and the reason why she's so bloodthirsty into an extra, or put it into the storyline. Well, if no one says anything, I'll put it as an extra by default.**


	11. 10 -Snow!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

After I logged off, I remained in bed, bored. It was a weekend, so I was completely and utterly bored. Plus no one was even on Second Life, they had all logged off probably to do other stuff. I had work in two hours, but nothing in between.

Hmm, I could call Yami, or should I say Yuu, he did give me his number last time. Well it's decided, so I gave him a call. "Yo Yami! Or should I call you Yuu? You can call me whatever though." After yawning, he gave a reply, "Aki? What do you want? You can call me whatever as well." Seemed like he was tired, well it **was **early morning.

"Well, Yuu when in real life, and Yami online then. I'm bored, so want to go for coffee for a bit? I have work in two hours though...But there's a nice tea shop next door. So how about it?" "Ok. I'll meet you there in half an hour. Text me the address k?" "Ok." Hanging up, I stretched.

Taking a short shower, I did my normal morning routine. I was ready just on time, with ten minutes to get there. I lived quite close, so that was fine. Putting on my shoes, and leaving my home, I walked to the tea shop. I reached there in five, ordering a table for two outside. Yawning, I ordered a black team before taking out a book from my bag that I had brought.

After reading for a couple of minutes, I heard the chair slide in from across me. Putting the book away, I smiled at his slightly dis-leveled state. "Sorry for calling and asking you out so early" I said apologetically, he just shrugged, and said, "No worries. Not like I was doing anything." "You were sleeping weren't you?" I asked, guilty.

He sat still for a moment, before reluctantly nodding. No one can with-stand my questions after all, muhahaha-, cough, cough. "Sorry. You should have just told me, I would have just read a book or something instead. I rather not disturb your sleep, thank you very much."

He stayed silent for a while, before speaking, "...I wanted to see you?" Dead-panning, I replied, "Then how come you said that like it was a question? I think it's because you can't refuse me~." He just stayed silent, but I swear I saw a tinge of pink of embarrassment.

Hmm, he's showing emotions~ How interesting~.

We stayed silent for a while, before a waitress arrived, asking us for our orders. Once again, a girl glared at me in jealously, while also looking at me like I was a creep. I smirked in reply to her glare, liking how her face turned red in anger. Why do I feel like she's gonna poison me...? Never mind, that was a stupid question, cause she **is** gonna poison me.

Saying I had already ordered, I heard the girl tch. I felt lucky that I had already ordered from a waiter. Yuu had ordered a black coffee, ignoring the fawning waitress, once again. This made me feel like it was Déjà vu. Geez, I'm pretty sure this had already happened.

The waitress walked away, purposely swinging her hips, making me laugh. Why was I watching her in the first place? Well it's hard not to ignore the death-glare aimed at my face. Yuu looked at me questioningly, wondering why I had laughed. I just waved it off, it was funny how he never noticed anything that was around him.

After my drink came, and also his, as it came out unnaturally fast (well it was a normal occurrence), we chatted about second-life for a bit. Things like who we thought our next opponent would be, if they were strong or not, whether someone was gonna go crazy again, things like that. I actually wanted to be the next one to fight, cause well it was boring just watching. Amusing, but boring. It was most likely me or Hana to fight next, cause Hotaru rarely fought.

We also chatted about how uni was going, or who was the best teacher among the professors, and etc. It then arrived to the topic of the currently very popular blood elf, 'Prince, and his team, 'Odd Squad'. The squad who ruled over 'Infinite City' in the central continent. There were more rumors about them, including the one where he had more blood thirst than I did.

This amused me, cause I never thought that someone could have more blood thirst than I. That's why it came down to this statement I had spoken when the whole conversation changed paths, "Prince? Someone who has more blood lust than me? How interesting! I've decided what I want to do after the tournament! I wanna fight him, but more importantly I wanna kill him!" A dark chuckle escaped me as I thought about that so called 'beautiful' face drenched with blood.

How amusing, I wonder who would win? Me or him, with no teams. And possibly pets as well. I wonder, how curious it is.

During my inner planning, Yuu had just stared at me, before saying, "If you wish...after all you are the leader of our 'group'. You decided what we do...and I'm sure Leo will be more than to meet the Odd squad. As I remember him saying something about wanting to fight the Samurai. If I remember his name was Kenshin or something.

I also wouldn't mind to fight against this famous necromancer, Doll. I heard she summoned **_Hell's Inferno_ Dragon**. That's pretty rare after all."

I opened my mouth in shock, not because of what I heard, but because of.."You spoke more than a sentence... I can't believe it." He looked at me like I was an idiot, before shaking his head. I laughed, before speaking, "Then it's decided! I'm pretty sure that Hana would like to verse the thief, Lolidragon. As a warrior, Hana doesn't like unhonest people, apparently. Also I'm sure that Hotaru wouldn't mind going against the wizard, Yu-Lian.

This decides it! Let's go to the central continent after!" Yuu sighed, shaking his head, saying, "What's the point in having a team, if your not gonna ask their opinion first." I laughed, saying, "Aright! I'll ask them first, but your ok with it, right?" He nodded, and I grinned happily. My smile soon turned dark after imagining the fun I would get from fighting the 'blood elf'.

After glancing at my watch, and realizing that I had five minutes till work started, I scrambled to get ready. After slamming five dollars on the table, I spoke, "Sorry Yuu! But i got work in five, so see ya later in Second Life!" He opened his mouth to say something, but I ran off, waving.

He probably was gonna refuse the money or something, so I left. Running across the street, I went into the bookstore. Greeting my boss, I went to work.

* * *

**Hours Later:**

Having finished work, I had bought a couple of books and manga, planning to read later in the week. Walking home in the evening brought quite a bit of fresh air. It was peaceful, and I was tired.

After quickly arriving at home, showering, eating and getting ready for bed, I went into Second life. Checking who was on, I found that the whole group was on, and so I quickly PMed Yami. It turned out that they were chatting at a cafe.

I hurried to the location, and as I arrived closer I realized they were talking about who would fight in the next round. How deja-vu, It went, as follows:

Hana: I haven't fought yet! I wanna fight in the next one!

Leo: But I feel like fighting!

Hotaru: ...Don't care, but don't mind fighting. (AKA: I want to fight cause I'm bored.)

Yami: ...

Me:Yo!

Hana: Ah! When did you arrive! How did you know where we were! I bet Yami told you! Damn! You should of told us Yami!

Leo: Hey!

Hotaru: ...Hello.

Yami:...

I chuckled, and said the answer to the problem: Why don't we all fight! Each of us gets an opponent or two, so how about it?

They froze, and thought about it, they then spoke one, by one.

Hana: Well it is the only solution that works, other than us having a free-for-all. I'm in.

Leo: Agree with Hana! But I don't mind having a free-for-all, that would be fun!

Hotaru: ...Agree

Yami: ...Don't care.

Me: Then it's settled! But I would also like to have a free-for-all, that would be interesting...

Hana: ...Why did I have to mention that idea?

Leo: Who know dear!

Hana: *face-palms with a blush*

Hotaru: ...?

Yami: *shakes head*

Me: Let's go train!

Everyone: Fine.

We then went of to see the wizard...we went to a normal training ground...in the snow! It was my idea! I know my team loved it, that's why I made Midori turn into Haru, the blue dragon. Why? So we could fly there of course!

As they shivered in the cold, I smiled happily, ignoring the intense glares thrown at me from behind. What? I thought they would like to go to the snow, even though they have light clothes on. As I voiced this to my team, Hana replied, "Are you serious?"

I grinned, saying, "No-Yep. I'm just like any old leader who likes to see their team suff-happy. Yeah I mean happy...*cough*. Well it seems I'm getting sick, so let's hurry up and train." Ignoring the fuming glare, courtesy of Hana, and the sadistic stare, courtesy of Leo, and the blank gazes, courtesy of the other two... Actually I acknowledged the blank gazes.

After we trained in the freezing snow, by each of us doing our normal training in the snow. I didn't exactly lie when I said I thought they'd be happy. I thought they'd be happy **after** the training, when they see how much they'd improved. Training in the snow is perfectly good resistance training. This way they can battle in the cold as well!

After an hour of training, and multiple shouts, "SHIKI! Don't fall asleep on the snow!", "Hotaru! Don't make a snow-cone! ...Where did you even get the topping!", "Leo! Why did you give Hotaru the topping for a snow cone!". These were all courtesy of Hana.

Since Hana and Yami were left out, I decided to shout, "Yami! Carry me! And Hana! Feed me!" Hana shook her head, as Yami went over to me, and piggy-backed me.

We all decided we had enough fun, especially Hana, and left the snow, via a cold dragon. Our team then split, so we could do some separate training. I kind of then felt sorry for Hana, cause she looked really tired, and we didn't even train that much. I wonder why?

* * *

**A/N: I created a hunterxhunter fic, yay...Sorry for the slow updates, its just sometimes hard to find inspiration for this fic. I'll make Aki's past as a extra, cause well, it fits more into the story.  
**


	12. 11 - To be Completely Broken

**A/N: Hehe, a plot twist! There's actually another one...but you can't see it! NEW FORMAT YAY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

**-0-0-0-**

**"I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE BORN?! BECAUSE OF YOU, I ALWAYS AM BUSY! I HAVE NO TIME FOR MYSELF! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE BORN!" A woman, the mother, shouted at the girl as well, kicking her in her stomach.**

**The girl, a girl too young, coughed up blood, wondering why this had to happen to her. Her parent continues to beat her, using her as an output for their anger. However she no longer cared about it, having experienced this all her childhood. She grasped onto a stuffed teddy, the only remainder of any love her parents had for her a long time ago. Her mind was empty, barely conscious as she stared at the feet of her parents with empty eyes.**

**'I wonder...if they die...can I be happy for once? ...actually i wonder if I would be able to feel something if they were to die? Sadness...? Happiness...? Or maybe...satisfaction...? ...I don't care...I just want this to be over...and the only thing that will stop this...is if one of us dies... With that thought, the girl's blank eyes had a flicker of an emotion...but it wasn't a good emotion. No, it was probably the worst emotion a girl that age could have...it was a desire for...vengeance.**

**As the beating the girl eventually stopped, the girl's father spit onto her face and gave her once last kick before he walked away. The mother however stayed behind. It wasn't to help the girl in anyway though. The mother lit up a cigarette, and started to smoke as she spoke to the child. "Hey you little devil child. Do you want a present from mommy? It'll help you remember us~ The great parents who you don't deserve at all." **

**A strangled sound emitted from the girl's mouth. A sound had not came from her for days, and her throat was so dry that it was torture. However, despite all that, a laugh came from her. It was a strangled laugh, but a laugh no doubt. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**The mother tched at hearing her laugh, and slammed her foot down into her stomach. "Hmph, you don't deserve to make a sound in front of me you devil child. I'll take that as a yes though." With one last smoke from the cigarette, she took it and pressed it down on to the girl's arm, making a burn. She laughed as she did it, and spoke, "Hahahahaha! Now you have a reminder that your so worthless, not like you need it. Your face will help you remember!"**

**The girl twitched at the burns (A/N: Haha, get it? I probably shouldn't joke during such a serious matter...I'm sorry but it actually wasn't intentional) but did not make a sound. The mother stared at the girl, before frowning and kicking her again. She then walked away, muttering insults about her daughter.**

**Meanwhile the girl put her hand onto the wound gripping it, trying to lessen the pain. She chuckled bitterly as she did this, no longer caring about the pain since her body just felt numb. With a manical look in her eyes, she started to whisper plans to herself, seeming completely ment-  
**

Aki woke up panting terribly, a look of horror on her face. She gripped her blanket before she moved out of bed. She moved toward the kitchen, with heavy footsteps. Once she reached her destination, she downed a glass of water, a face of anger replacing the horror on her face. She gritted her teeth, punching the wall in her kitchen.

The wall cracked, but so did her hand. She sighed as she glanced at her bloody hand, before she moved to the bathroom take care of it. After she bandaged it up, she took off her clothes which were drenched in her sweat and took a shower.

After taking a shower she stepped out, and looked into the mirror. She stared at the cigarette burn her mother left on arm, as she started to whisper to herself. "Why am I having so many dreams about that time...is it because I feel regret? ...Hehe, if it, then it's too late...after all...they, Mama and Papa are...I wonder what I feel most regretful for?"

A look of frustration appeared on her face, as she yelled, "DAMN IT! NOW I FEEL SO ANGRY! WHY DID I TAKE A NAP?! I NEED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS! I NEED TO RELIEVE THIS STRESS! I NEED TO BASH SOMEONE! ...Wait i think the tournament's next fight is today...YES!"

After she yelled for joy, she ran into her room. Falling onto her bed, she yawned, before she went into a daze, tired from the abrupt awaken. During her daze, her mask of feelings cracked for a moment to reveal complete and utter coldness...As quickly as it appeared, it was gone, as Aki snapped out of the daze. "I'M BORED!...Sigh, I'm just gonna go on the game..."

**-0-0-0-**

**Aki's POV:**

I looked at the clock, wondering whether anyone would be on at this time...6...in the afternoon. I had gotten home from school and taken a nap...sigh I shouldn't think about that...

I put on the game helmet, anxious to go on. It was early but I'll just use this time to train.

**IN GAME:**

I awoke in the forest, the last place I was. I checked on who was on, but found I was right. No one was on at the moment. I sighed, and wondered what to do for the moment. Hmmm, I wonder what I should do to train? Maybe I should just go adventuring? ...I have a feeling I'll get lost though...meh, who cares.

Hmm, maybe I should leave a note for my team...a real note on paper...here. Why? Because I'm pretty sure they will awaken here a well...probably. Oh well, it'd be fun if they read it, and if they don't...

Well, anyway, let's get started! ...Should I go north, east, south or west first? ...Let's just go east because e is for eating...and I'm kinda hungry. With that though, I grabbed some nearby berries and stuffed them in my mouth. I then started to walk east...well I think it was east. I wonder if the berries I just ate were poisonous...meh.

I wandered for some time east before I decided to go into a different direction. I went north...kinda. I'm not too good at directions so don't ask. Hey look! It's a chupacabra~ I want it as a pet! Or food! ...Let's pick food! Wondering how I should catch it, I decided to just jump on it. But that didn't work to well, and it moved to the side. It kind of looked scared...I think it knows I want to eat it...The animals in this game are very instinctive...wait, I think that's normal.

After a while of chasing, I finally caught it...with a net. Don't ask, because you do not want to know. Unless your half-mental and hungry for chupacabra. Well I can't be stuffed telling you, so you can just find out on your own. After catching the mythical creature, I lit a fire. I ditched the fire after 2 minutes of waiting it to get ready to look for more mea- I mean animals.

Hey there's a bear! I wonder if it has any honey...I doubt it. Well if it can't lead me to any honey, then it's useless. So i'm just gonna eat it. Hmmm, I wanna try fighting it bare-handed. Yeah! Let's do that.

I then ran at the bear without any weapons, wondering if I could substitute knives for claws...Well I am an assassin so I don't think it matters if i break the rules for game I made. Afterall assassins do whatever they have to, in order to kill the target...a perfect style for me. After all, my sole wish revolves around that...crap I shouldn't have thought about that, my emotions are slipping.

Stopping my run at the bear, who used this time to run away, sensing the kill intent that was aimed at it, I touched my face. No. I couldn't feel my normal smile. Crap, this wasn't good. I need to snap out of this trance I am in. Getting out a knife, I stabbed myself in the hand, feeling the pain and the blood flow out. I stabbed right through.

With that my body went back to normal, and a smile went onto my face. I wouldn't say the smile was fake, but I would say it had to be forced. I can't show my emotions without forcing them to go out. It's just that sometimes my body goes out of my control...it's pathetic...

Wait...what was i just doing again? Wasn't I just about to fight a bear barehanded? ...Damn it! It ran away! Sigh, oh well, I'll just go back to the fire and cook the chupacabra, the fire should be ready by now...even though I ditched it when i should be prepping it...Where did i leave the fire again?

...Well, I could just follow the smoke. Doing just that, I arrived at the fire, and surprisingly it was ready. I then started to prepare the chupacabra, killing it first. After I prepared it, cooked it, and ate it, I wondered what to do then. I was bored, and my stomach was full. I wonder if my team is on yet? I should probably check...but that would be bothersome, so let's just continue walking...This time I'll go east again.

**-0-0-0-**

**Meanwhile with the rest of Team Chaos (3rd POV):**

Four people, two males and two females, stood staring at each other. "...How did all of us go on at the same time?" A female with caramel-brown hair spoke."Hahaha! It' fate!" A brunette male replied.

The female brunette, Hana, sighed, replying, "Urgh actually who cares. The actual question is this!" With that, she slammed a note into the brunette male's, Leo's, face. "Hahaha, isn't this a note from Shiki? Saying that she went adventuring."

"Correct. But do you know what's wrong with this?" The three people around her just stared at her with blank questioning faces. "Urgh! We have our next fight in 2 hours from now! And knowing her, she's probably lost in some far away place! Your always with her, so do you have an idea where she might be Yami? Or maybe you Hotaru?"

The young female, Hotaru, replied, "...no." The male with orange hair, Yami, just stayed silent looking blankly at her. Hana stared blankly at the team, twitching like mad. "THEN WHAT THE FU*K ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" "Hahahaha, calm down sweetheart. We can just PM her." Leo replied, blocking Hotaru's ears with his hands. Hana blushed with embarrassment at the nickname and for not thinking about that. **(AKI: HAHAHA TSUNDERE!) **

"Okay! Yami you do it! Your the only one she will actually reply to." He nodded, and did so. After a minute or two, he was finished, and spoke, telling the team her words. "She said to tell you...'Ha Ha Ha...find me...let's play hide and seek...if you find me I'll give you a prize...'" Hana twitched at that, before exploding, "WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO WE HAVE TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH OUR STUPID LEADER?!"

Yami blinked before replying, "...She knew you would say that...so she said...'because it's fun...if you don't play...I'll punish you...smile'" With that there a complete silence as each member considered their leader's weirdness, uniqueness, and if she was actually sane. Probably not is what they came up with...if only they knew how true they were.

Hana sighed for the 100th time that hour, and spoke, "We might as well get started so we can participate in the fight...and get the prize. Any idea where to go first?"

They all stayed silent wondering what to do, before Yami spoke, "...East." Hana and Leo looked at him oddly, wondering why. Surprisingly Hotaru was the one to voice it, "...Why?" He stayed quiet for a moment before replying, "...E is for eating. And Aki was probably hungry." They looked at him like he was a idiot or a retaed before he continued, "...She told me she ate chupacabra."

"Oh." Hana replied. They all stared at each other for a moment, before walking east. After all, their leader was that idiotic.

**-0-0-0-**

**Aki's POV:**

Hmmm, this will be such a fun game~ What a great way to waste time and cure my boredom~ Hahaha, but I can't make it too easy for them can I? I have 2 hours until the next fight at the stadium, which is quite a lot of time, but so short as well. Oh well, this is a great way to waste time and train at the same time~ Of course I don't plan on missing the fight, actually I'm quite looking forward to it.

The next opponent should be stronger than everyone we faced before and of course I want the prize as well~ How fun~ After all, what's the meaning of life without some fun? Hehe, how interesting. I wonder what will happen~

As those thoughts filled my mind, I glanced at the clear blue sky. How pure...and how I hate it so. The tainted grey clouds are much better than the sky. After all you can only judge real beauty after it's been through it's worst~ The clouds aren't that good either, but at least their more 'real'.

Sigh, thinking about this brings up the memory of the dream I had before...and that's making me think of what ran through my mind after that happened...

I became rigid and more angry as i thought about my memories. As without my consent, the memory replayed itself in my mind...with my thoughts afterwards...

**The girl twitched at the burns but did not make a sound. The mother stared at the girl, before frowning and kicking her again. She then walked away, muttering insults about her daughter.**

**Meanwhile the girl put her hand onto the wound gripping it, trying to lessen the pain. She chuckled bitterly as she did this, no longer caring about the pain since her body just felt numb. With a manical look in her eyes, she started to whisper plans to herself, seeming completely mental.  
**

**"Hehehe, when this is all over I'll be the only one laughing... I don't care if I get caught, I no longer care anymore. My only wish is to see your suffering just as i do. I won't kill you fast, I'll torture you first... First, I'll pluck you nails out, and then I'll start slicing you body out. And then I shall fix your wounds before doing it all over again... I'll start preparing tomorrow, when you two are out. Hahahaha! Maybe I am a devil's child! But doesn't that make you the devil? Papa? Mama? Hehehe, don't worry we'll all suffer as a family...when we all go to hell...back to where we belong...isn't that right? Hahahaha."  
**

**Her whispering went soft as a sad look graced her face for a mere moment, before a cold one replaced it. She put on a happy smile, picked herself up and limped to her room, ready to bandage herself up. She didn't need anybody to help anymore...No, she never needed anybody...because no one would help her after all. The fake smile turned bitter, as she started to sing a tune...  
**

**"London Bridge is falling down... falling down... falling down. London Bridge is falling down...my fair lady...Hehe, but doesn't that mean it has already fallen down...after all you can only make a song about something after it's happened...**

"Hehe I'm such a hypocrite, I hate things which are pure, but I hate tainted things as well. After all, I'm the most tainted person in the world...but I don't care about myself at all. Things that are completely broken...

**And that makes it too late~ You can't save something that is completely broken~ You can only remake something that looks like it~ But doesn't that make it something completely different? Hehehehe"  
**

...Remain completely broken, and only to be replaced with a fake. Hahahaha." A maniac laugh filled the air, giving a twisted feel to the atmosphere.

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: LONG TIME NO UPDATE AHAHAHA! Yeah don't mind me. This chapter and story became a lot more twisted than i thought it would be...but I'm planning another twist. So what do you think? What do you think happened to her parents? **

**P.S IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR MISTAKES FORGIVE ME! I TRIED MY BEST BUT I NEED HELP T_T**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET ONE REVIEW I'LL SULK IN A CORNER =)**

**WELL DON'T MIND ME! I JUST LIKE WRITING IN CAPS SMILEY FACE**


End file.
